11 Stolen Moments
by Neferteenie
Summary: l-Dasey-l A collection of 11 short drabbles on why Casey loves Derek. /mostly fluff/
1. Reason Number 1

**11 REASONS GENERAL THEME:** 11 Reasons Why Casey Loves Derek  
**CHARACTER/S/PAIRINGS:** Dasey  
**TITLE:** Reason Number 01  
**RATING:** K+  
**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Life with Derek and I don't make any type of profit off of this.

* * *

I was stretched out on the couch, minding my own business, watching TV to pass the time in relative peace. But, my peace was short-lived. 

Derek plucked the remote out of my fingers and flopped down into his chair.

"Derek!" I shrieked, raising my head to glare at him.

"Hockey," was all he said, as he got comfortable and flipped the channel.

I glared, and then turned my attention to the TV. I knew from experience that it was useless to fight him when a hockey game was on. But still...

A mischievous grin spread across my face. I didn't get to enjoy my show, he won't either.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" he asks, obviously not paying any attention to me.

"What's so interesting about hockey?"

That draws his attention away from the screen, just as it goes to commercial.

"You mean, what's not so interesting!" he shouts.

"But it's just a bunch of lugs skating around swinging sticks around and hitting each other."

"It's so much more than that!" he exclaims, jumping up from his seat and getting in my face. He begins to explain to me all the greatness of hockey, not even noticing that his game has started again, just as I had hoped. By the time he's done with his passionate tirade, he's breathing hard and the game is almost over.

He turns his attention back just in time to see a member of his favorite team shoot the winning shot. He jumps up in celebration, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly. He shouts with glee and twirls me around, before giving me a heated kiss. When he let's go and continues jumping up and down, I'm stunned and fall back onto the couch, my legs feeling like jelly.

Well, that was unexpected. I'm not even sure he realizes what he's just done, in the heat of passion.

And that's why reason number one why I love Derek so much is definitely his passion.

* * *

**(Theme: #19 Passionate) **

A/N: This is in response to the challenge at 11reasons on LJ. Also, 'tis my first time writing a Life with Derek drabble/ficlet/fic and, therefore, 'tis also my first time writing Dasey. This isn't a story, and the drabbles aren't necessarily connected. It's just a collection of one-shots, basically. Reviews are loved. :D I also feel I should warn you: lots of fluff up ahead. :P


	2. Reason Number 2

**11 REASONS GENERAL THEME:** 11 Reasons Why Casey Loves Derek  
**CHARACTER/S/PAIRINGS:** Dasey  
**TITLE:** Reason Number 02  
**RATING:** K+  
**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Life with Derek and I don't make any type of profit off of this.

* * *

His lips are chapped from the cold, as he stands next to the outdoor ice rink, watching the team of kids he coaches.

He turns his head towards me, suspicious of why I came in the first place. I hate sports. "What are you staring at?" he asks, frowning at me.

"Oh, nothing," I say, as innocently as possible, while packing the snow in my hands, hidden behind my back, tighter.

I know I'm playing with fire, but I so have to take this chance. I lick my lips in anticipation. Derek deserves whatever's coming to him.

When he turns back to the rink, I let the snowball fly. It hits its target, right on his neck, with bits of snow dribbling down into his shirt.

"Casey!" he yells, turning to face me once again.

I smirk at him, about to taunt him. But before I know it, I'm pinned beneath him.

I blink. That was fast.

"You're going to pay for that MacDonald."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh _yeah_." He leans in towards me. Our lips are just inches apart. This is what I've been waiting for.

But then all of a sudden, he's standing again and walking back towards the rink. I lie in the snow, confused for a moment, before jumping up.

"_Derek_!"

"Yeah?" he asks, as if everything was just fine and dandy.

"You can't just leave it like that!" I exclaim with a pout.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," he says, smiling his arrogant smile. "I told you you'd pay for it MacDonald."

"But…"

He shakes his head at me and focuses on his coaching. I sidle up next to him with an air of defeat. This wasn't how I had pictured my plan working out.

As he focuses on the team, I glance at him every so often, focusing on those chapped lips of his. They look delectable and I can't help but think of all the wonderful things those lips can do. I sigh contentedly as I reminisce, eyes glazing over.

But the memories abruptly disappear, as I'm shaken back to reality. Derek's arms are firmly planted on my shoulders, his face just a few inches from mine. And those lips...it's like they're calling to me!

"You okay, Casey?" he asks, with concern.

I smile and nod, and then I pounce. Whoever said I needed to wait for him to make the first move? If I want it, I'll get it!

Hmm…Now why does _that_ sound familiar?

I plant my lips on his, and soon a small kiss is turning into a frantic, passionate battle of tongues. Hah! I knew he couldn't resist. Forgetting about the kids, we kiss until there's no breath left in our lungs. And as we pull apart for air, I take a look at his lips again. They have more color now, are a little swollen, but still chapped. They're perfect. Then those beautiful lips form a smirk as he leans in for another kiss, and, of course, I'll have to comply with this obvious demand.

Because I just can't get enough. And that's reason number two why I love Derek so much…his oh-so-kissable lips.

* * *

**Theme: #3 Lips **

A/N: In response to the challenge at 11reasons on LJ. Reviews are loved. xD


	3. Reason Number 3

**11 REASONS GENERAL THEME:** 11 Reasons Why Casey Loves Derek  
**CHARACTER/S/PAIRINGS:** Dasey  
**TITLE:** Reason Number 03  
**RATING:** K+  
**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Life with Derek and I don't make any type of profit off of this. Has a reference to a movie. Don't own that movie either.

* * *

If you really know someone, really love that person, it is common knowledge that you should notice how many different smiles they have. Well, I noticed.

But Derek doesn't really smile too often. He smirks. Very sexily, I might add.

In fact, instead of distinct smiles, he has four distinct smirks.

He has one for when he's up to no good, he has one for when he catches _you_ up to no good or if he's got something to blackmail you with, he has one for when we're sharing a moment, and he has one for when he's looking to get lucky with me.

Those last two cause me to smirk in turn, and are obviously my favorites. They're reason number three for why I love Derek so much.

* * *

**Theme: #49 Smile/Smirk) **

A/N: It's been almost a year since the last post, but this is still in response to the challenge at 11reasons on LJ. It was really short, I know. And I'm not that happy with it. But it'll do. Did you guess the movie reference? Reviews are loved. xD


	4. Reason Number 4

**11 REASONS GENERAL THEME:** 11 Reasons Why Casey Loves Derek  
**CHARACTER/S/PAIRINGS:** Dasey  
**TITLE:** Reason Number 04  
**RATING:** K  
**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Life with Derek and I don't make any type of profit off of this.

* * *

"No!" screamed Marti, as she ran down the stairs, away from mom. "No, no, no!" 

Mom looked stressed, as she tried to run after Marti while holding a bowl of chicken soup. She glanced over at me, pleading.

"Casey, a little help please?"

"Sorry Mom, can't. I'm already running late for dance practice as it is." And with that, I ran out the door, slamming it shut on her protests.

---

When I returned home from practice, I found mom lying down on the couch, her eyes closed. Lizzie and Edwin were watching TV, while George was fixing dinner. The house looked less chaotic without all the running around, and Marti was no where to be found.

Hmm, curious. Marti isn't one to be quiet.

"Mom? You okay?" I asked, concernedly. She hadn't even opened her eyes when I shut the door.

"Mmph," she mumbled, waving a hand at me, but still not opening her eyes. "Yes, no thanks to you."

I brushed off her retort with a shrug of my shoulders. "Where's Marti?"

"Upstairs, resting. Finally."

"Oh. That's good, that you finally got her to rest."

"Ha! I wish. But I can't take the credit for that miraculous feat. It was all Derek."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Really."

Hmm…I decided to take a peek into Marti's room as I headed to my own. What I saw made me smile and my stress melt away. I found him on all fours, pretending to be all kinds of different animals, while telling a story. Marti looked really happy. She clapped, happily, and he moved closer to her. She took his face in her hands and drew something on it. Then she said something and he began to meow, mimicking a cat.

I couldn't keep my laughter in anymore.

Hearing my laughter, he shot to his feet and turned to look at me. His eyes were lined in black and Marti had drawn him a cat nose and some whiskers.

"You're so cute," I said, pinching his cheek.

I had had a rough practice. Madame had given me an extra set of exercises for my tardiness. But this…this definitely made my day better, a little brighter.

This was definitely reason number four: his ability to make me laugh and my day a little brighter because of his natural silliness.

* * *

**(Theme: #20 Silliness) **

A/N: In response to the challenge at 11reasons on LJ. I think I remember something about Casey being a dancer (ballet?). If not, let's pretend she is. lol

Please review. :D

P.S. The movie reference for the last reason was a reference to 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton' YAY! to the people who got it. :)


	5. Reason Number 5

**11 REASONS GENERAL THEME:** 11 Reasons Why Casey Loves Derek  
**CHARACTER/S/PAIRINGS:** Dasey  
**TITLE:** Reason Number 05  
**RATING:** K+  
**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Life with Derek and I don't make any type of profit off of this.

* * *

It was barely late September, but already the air was getting chilly. A cold wind blew, as I sat outside on the front porch.

School had started and it was great, like always. It was senior year, and I was student council president as well as newspaper editor-in-chief. I knew it was going to be an amazing year.

Until everything got so hectic. Barely a month into school and I was already going crazy. Me. Casey. Not being able to handle something. Unreal, right? And it all centered on the Homecoming Dance. As student council president, I had to be in charge of planning the whole thing. And as newspaper editor, I had to be in charge of planning a whole issue on the dance. Not to mention that my staff on both sides were more intent on flirting with each other than on getting anything done. It was enough to make anyone go off the deep end. Most of all, me!

So I sat there, staring at the night sky, breathing in deeply. I was trying to relax myself, looking at the serene sky and breathing in the fresh air. It wasn't working as well as I had hoped. A million thoughts still ran through my mind; thoughts about things I had to do, people I had to call and meet with, places I needed to go to. It was all getting jumbled and I just wanted to scream. But I held back, and took more deep breaths instead.

In the middle of a particularly deep breath, the front door opened, and someone stepped out. I didn't look up, as someone sat behind me, legs coming down on either side of mine and arms coming around me.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear.

"Hey," I said back, not really wanting to talk.

He understood, and pulled his arms away. Immediately I felt the cold bite at me, and missed the warmth his arms had provided me for that short moment.

I thought he was going to leave then. But he didn't. Instead, he began to massage my shoulders, and, oh, did it feel good.

We stayed silent for a good ten minutes, as he kneaded out the tense knots from my neck, shoulders, and back. By the time he was done, my stress level was practically zero.

"Thanks, Derek," I said, with a smile, even though he couldn't see it.

He shrugged. "You seemed tense."

I had felt tense. But at the touch of his hands, the tension just seemed to melt away.

And that's why his hands were reason number five for why I love Derek so much. Because his hands could work wonderful magic.

* * *

**Theme: #07 Hands **

A/N: In response to the challenge at 11reasons on LJ. I'm not sure how much I like how this one is written, but I think it's okay.

Please review. :D


	6. Reason Number 6

**11 REASONS GENERAL THEME:** 11 Reasons Why Casey Loves Derek  
**CHARACTER/S/PAIRINGS:** Dasey  
**TITLE:** Reason Number 06  
**RATING:** T  
**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Life with Derek and I don't make any type of profit off of this.

* * *

"Casey?" Lizzie called out, as I shut the front door.

I found her in the kitchen, all kinds of ingredients and baking ware laid out on the counter. She had a lost look on her face.

"Yeah, Liz…what's up?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "I promised to bring cupcakes for my class party tomorrow, but Mom's too busy to help me, and I'm _so_ lost. I don't know the first thing about baking cupcakes!" She looked at me pleadingly. "Casey, please help me?"

I smiled at her, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Of course I'll help."

Of course, I didn't tell her that though I may be somewhat of a neat freak, that did not apply to when I was baking. Soon we had flour and cocoa powder covering us in a thin sheet. Cracked egg shells lay scattered across the counter, along with a trail of sugar from when we accidentally tipped the container over. Eventually though, we filled up twenty nine cupcake holders and stuck them in the oven.

As we waited for the cupcakes to finish baking, Lizzie went up to clean herself up, while I stayed to clean up the kitchen.

The front door opened and slammed shut, followed by footsteps that seemed to be going upstairs but then suddenly stopped. I didn't think anything of it and finished up cleaning. When I was done, I placed two cans of icing on the counter. Just as I finished opening one, Derek swiped it out of my hands. He stuck a finger in it, and then licked it clean.

"Yum," he said, as he stuck his finger in it again.

"De_rek_!"

He gave me an innocent look, and then eyed his finger. Before I could even consider what he might be thinking, he wiped his chocolate covered finger down my cheek. I gasped in shock.

"Derek!" I shrieked loudly, attempting to grab the icing away from him.

He smirked, which infuriated me more. So I gave up on grabbing the container away and just decided to get revenge. When I wiped my own chocolate covered fingers across the lower half of his face, his eyes widened and then narrowed. This meant war.

I quickly grabbed the other container of icing off the counter and opened it. But he was able to wipe more chocolate down my other cheek before I got the lid off. I grabbed a handful and smeared it across his shirt, which just so happened to be one of his favorites. I smirked at that.

He glared at me and scooped up a handful of chocolate as I ran to the dining table, looking for cover. I wasn't fast enough though, and he got another hit, the chocolate landing on my head. The icing flew between us, as we chased each other around the kitchen, and soon we were out of icing. We eyed each other warily, before I lunged at him, laughing. He wrapped his arms around me to try to steady us, but the force of my lunge knocked us both to the ground

"Ow," he groaned, as we landed with a thud, me on top of him, his arms still around me. I looked at him with a grin on my face. He glared at me. "This is all your fault!"

"Poor baby," I said, wiping some of the chocolate off of my face and on to his.

Derek attempted to do the same, but as soon as he removed his arms from me, I scooted away from him. He sat up and leaned his back against the counter for support, reaching his hand towards me. But I caught it before it could coat me with more chocolate. His back must have been in some pain from the fall, because he winced as I pulled his arm toward me.

He looked at me curiously as I held his hand closer to my face, smiling at him like I had a secret. And then I licked one of his fingers, and his eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

I smirked, licking the finger clean. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Casey…"

"Mm…Yum," I said, and he pounced on me, forgetting the pain he was in. He pressed his lips against mine in a hot kiss that left me breathless. When he pulled back, I leaned forward, pulling him into another kiss.

I ran my tongue across his lower lip and tasted Derek and chocolate. A heady combination that made me lose all sense of rationality.

And that's reason number six for why I love Derek so much. Because of the way Derek tastes in my favorite sweet—chocolate.

* * *

**Theme: #29 Sweets **

A/N: In response to the challenge at 11reasons on LJ. Um…yeah. Please review. :D


End file.
